bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meiku Kinpatsu
Meiku Kinpatsu is the 4th Seat of 11th Company of the Gotei 13. She was originally a gang member in the Northeastern Rukon district, but later joined the Soul Reaper Academy and, over time, has excelled above most average Soul Reapers in her age group. Appearance She wears a standard Shihakusho, but has modified the bottom to look like a skirt, similar to Lisa Yadomaru. She also wears a white collar shirt that fades to yellow as it goes toward the bottom and wears a modified Shihakusho top over this which looks like a trenchcoat. She also tends to wear a green and white striped tie, which she periodically takes on and off, and white gloves which, to her, "provide good grip". She carries her zanpakuto on her back. Personality She has a very big temper control issue that is comparative to Hiyori Sarugaki and she yells at anyone, including subordinates and superiors. She is not the type to hold her tongue and always freely speaks her mind. She also enjoys getting things done quick, weather the job was completed right or not, so she can get back to the barracks and have down time, which she usually spends swimming, sparing, and fighting. History She grew up living with a group of kids in the Northeastern rukon district, right outside the Soul Society. The group had to steal, lie, and fight to survive on the rough village were they all lived together and they formed their own gang. One day, when the group was running away after stealing their dinner, Meiku ran (literally) into a Soul Reaper. She brushed it of, apologized, and kept running, yet intrigued. That was the first time in her life that she had any desires at all, besides living and stealing in the rukon district for the rest of her life. She told her friends about the person they ran into and what Soul Reapers were from all the stories she had heard about them throughout the rukon. They all decided that they would become soul reapers when they got older and they continued to live their lives the way they have. All of her friends were killed by a hollow, one day, during a theft gone wrong and she thought for sure she was going to die when the same Soul Reaper from years passed had saved her. He noticed that she had spiritual pressure and shinigami capability so he told her that she should enlist in Shinō Academy and learn to augment and control her powers. She did decide to enlist, as a way to keep her friends memories alive as a type of legacy and tribute to them. In the academy, she got average grades in all her subjects except zanjutsu, which she got above average grades in. She eventually graduated and enlisted in 11th Company and was accepted as the 4th Seat. She continued to get stronger and eventually awakened her shikai form of her sword, which is a giant scythe. For a brief time (a few days), she went without a partner until she caught Itakue Yamaki, third seat of 2nd Company, “snooping” around the company barracks. She called him out for “snooping”, but she immediately started fighting him when he tried to explain his reason for being there. The battle took a few hours, but it ended with Meiku's defeat. When he had won, he tried to explain himself but he was too exhausted to do so and fainted. He woke looking at Akira and Meiku, who was not looking at him but the wall with any angry look on her face. Akira explained that he already knew why Itakue was there because his captain had explained it already and also stated that he would be the new third seat and Meiku's partner. She did not like this at the slightest and stormed out of the room to her own. Powers and Abilities Above Average Spiritual Power: She has above average spiritual pressure, leading people to gauge her rank at a higher level than what it really is. She uses her spiritual pressure for the few weak kidō she knows and the one zanpakuto shikai attack she has, as well. Master Swordsman: She is a master swordsman and is extremely skillful with her zanpakuto. She hits fast and hard with her zanpakuto and leaves her enemies with little time to think or act, as her moves are dance like and erratic. She specializes in melee-type attacks and uses her scythe-like shikai to do a lot of physical damage. Hakuda Expert: She is decently good at Hakuda, even though she had just started learning from her lieutenant, Akira Masato. She has good physical strength and this aspect has helped her learn it quicker than most. Shunpo User: She has average Shunpo skills; certainly nothing too impressive. She does know, however, when to use it to her advantage. Kidō User: Like shunpo, she has average to slightly below average kidō skills and does not use them very often. Like shunpo, however, she does know how to use these to her advantage, as well. Average Strength: Meiku has an average level of strength, but her level of strength is far superior to other female soul reapers. Average Durability: Meiku also has an average level of durability, as well, and can take small amounts of damage, like kicks and punches, with little to know reprecaution. Cunning Strategist: Meiku is unusually cunning compared to most of her 11th Division compatriots, often leading to be a step above them in this manner. Despite her strength in Zanjutsu and Hakuda, Meiku is known to use a range of strategies with quick thinking and employing of them, finding that she has often beat enemies quite stronger or better than she was due to a few quick-put-together plans. This was demonstrated as she was able to hold off a 3rd Seat opponent for a number of hours, something that most wouldn't have the endurance nor the mental strength to keep herself on her toes. Zanpakuto Shirubākaze '(シルバの風, ''Silva Wind): In it's sealed form, Shirubākaze looks like a normal katana type sword with a black handle and red sheath. It is an average length zanpakuto and she carries it on her back. The sword is a melee/wind-type zanpakuto, meaning it excels in clashing with other swords and gaining speed and strength rather than using spells. It also excels in doing physical damage to the opponent rather than damaging or draining them spiritually. '''Shikai: With the command Behead them, Shirubākaze becomes a giant scythe with a black and red blade with a white handle and an ornate pattern where the scythe blade is held in place. Shikai Special Ability: Shirubākaze, being a melee/wind-type zanpakuto, grants Meiku a wide range of increases and abilities. *'Enhanced Strength': Meiku's shikai gives her an increased level of strength, being a melee-type zanpakuto rather than an increase in spiritual pressure or kido. *'Enhanced Durabilty': Meiku's shikai gives her an increased level of durability, as well, and she can take harder hits more easily. *'Enhanced Speed': Meiku's shikai gives her enhanced speed, as well, and thus increases her shunpo speed, as well. Kama Sumasshu (鎌刃のスマッシュ, Scythe Blade Smash): This technique losens the bolts holding the scythe blade of Shirubākaze's shikai in place. The blade pops off and a hidden chain on the inside is revealed and this chain is connected to the scythe blade. She is then able to rotate the blade around and hit enemies at a longer range than before and can also insnare enemies with the chain. Easurasshu (エアスラッシュ, Air Slash): Meiku takes and swings her scythe in an arc and creates a crescent blade of wind that cuts down anything in it's path. Quotes *"Are you serious?! How weak are you?." *"You call that a slash? HAHAHA! Your too funny. It's almost as if your trying to lose." *"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" *"How about I cut you down to size, weakling." Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:Eleventh Division